1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system, a transmitting device, a receiving device, an electronic device, and a signal transmission method, and particularly to a mechanism for achieving high-speed data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) is known as a method for achieving high-speed signal transmission between electronic devices disposed at a relatively short distance (for example within a few centimeters to a few ten centimeters) from each other or within an electronic device. However, with recent further increases in volume and speed of transmission data, an increase in power consumption, an increase in effect of signal distortion due to reflection and the like, an increase in unwanted radiation, and the like become problems. For example, LVDS is reaching a limit in cases where a video signal (including an image pickup signal) or a signal of a computer image or the like is transmitted at high speed (in real time) within a device.
In order to make provision for high-speed transmission of data, it is conceivable that the number of pieces of wiring may be increased and that transmission speed per signal line may be decreased by signal parallelization. However, this provision increases input and output terminals. As a result, complication of a printed board and cable wiring, an increase in size of a semiconductor chip, and the like are demanded. In addition, so-called electromagnetic field interference becomes a problem as a result of routing high-speed and high-volume data by wiring.
The problems in LVDS and the method of increasing the number of pieces of wiring are each caused by transmitting signals by electric wiring. Accordingly, methods of making transmission by radio in place of electric wiring have been proposed as methods for solving the problems caused by transmitting signals by electric wiring (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-204221 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223411 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-256478 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,948 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 4), for example).